


Jacques and Pierre Leave Town

by PhD_ChefBoyardee



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Menken/Schwartz/Parnell
Genre: Crack?, Gen, I'm sorry?, Or at least chipped, This Is Fine, apparently he doesnt count as a character, as per usual, being a judgemental dick, chipped., festival of fools, is this fine?, its fine, lol jk no im not, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of Claude Frollo, pierre - Freeform, public humiliation?, then again Jacques might be just some random Jacques from something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhD_ChefBoyardee/pseuds/PhD_ChefBoyardee
Summary: Come one, come all!See the finest girl in FranceMake an entrance to entranceDance La Esmeralda...Dance!





	Jacques and Pierre Leave Town

The air crackles with excitement and high spirits at the Festival of Fools in Paris. The warm glow of the lanterns mixed with the setting sun's rays bathe the stage with light. A beautiful young woman- strange to the citizens in her audience, save two young men- is poised for dance in the middle of the stage. The light's warm gradient glistens over her tan skin and wild mane of dark curls. The light's colors seem to swirl and intertwine and break off across her body. It's shine bounces off the coins dangling from her flowy garb and the edges of the zills of her tambourine. Time stops as the entire audience holds it's breath, waiting.

She moves.

She sings.

_"Hey, soldier boy I see how you stare"_

Flirtatious and sensual, her melodic voice and nimble movements are captivating.

_"Hey, butcher man I see you admire"_

Playful and sexy, the tamborine sounds in perfect synchronicity with her dance and each line is hypnotic.

_"Come, gather 'round"_

Lithe steps and warm voice, not a single pair of eyes in Paris isn't glued to her.

 _"Hey, Jacques and Pierre"_ she waves flirtatiously at the two young men in the crowd that she knows.

Jacques and Pierre's eyes widen in shock at being called out in front of all of Paris, right under the Archdeacon's self righteous, judgemental gaze. They look frantically back and forth between her and each other.

"So, I'm leaving town forever in about 20 minutes," says Pierre, dead inside.

"Cool, mind if I join you?" Asks a hyperventilating Jacques.

"Of course you can, man. Let's get out of here."

They do.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I could expand on this. Let me know if you wanna see a bromance or some shit up in here. But if i do that i might have to fix up the ending here lol


End file.
